Vincent Chronicles - Control Of Demons
by ChocoboGhost
Summary: Episode one of the Vincent Chronicals, Set in whats left of midgar. after meteor and is mainly the prologue for the Vincent series I'm goin to write....(gonna be gory kids!)


Disclaimer: The characters, items, places etc of Final Fantasy VII are property of   
Squaresoft Ltd. These objects are used without permission for entertainment only, not  
for making money. No infringement is intended.  
  
Prologue for Vincent Cronicles: -   
Control of Demons  
by Chocobo_ghost  
  
The wind whistled past the buildings of midgar. A figure stood on the roof top of the old  
Shinra building,alone, the furthest he could from the city below... Knowing soon he would  
again. It was in his blood. He didn't like to but he was being forced by his own flesh. He  
closed his eyes and swayed gently in the wind, his hair thrown forwards and back.As heopened  
his eyes he looked down to see the streets below, he begun to lean foward, the breeze in his  
hair and eyes.  
  
He wanted it to end but knew he couldn't stop it...  
  
It was coming now...  
  
He knew it would be soon but why now?  
  
He leaned forward and fell head first into the wind, hoping it would end but knowing  
it wouldn't. He could smell it, and at that split second he lost consciousness. He   
fell freely to the ground below, cape blowing in the wind, flapping lifelessly as  
his body. His sleeping mind heard a scream from the depths of hell below. The scream  
sounded familier to him, the smell in the air became so strong. His eyes opened, but  
this time they were different. Like another soul had entered his body, they glowed   
bright yellow, as he plummeted to an alley below. He flipped over and held onto his  
cape in the shape of the crucifix. His feet pointed away from his body as he landed  
suddenly, but silently, one knee to his chin and one pointing away from his body.  
  
He slowly rose...  
  
He saw them, as he darted into the shadows...  
  
His glowing eyes fixated on two men holding a women on the floor...  
  
They held the women on the floor, rubbing her chest whispering into her ears. His eyes  
squinted as he bit his bottom lip. She tried to scream but they covered her mouth.  
  
He could feel the blood begin to flow...Faster and faster, fed by his anger and rage. He  
thought it was her...His one true love. His heart pumped and he felt his hunger grow,  
  
The smell in the air kept on getting stronger...  
  
His anger, his pain, he couldn't hold the thirst any longer...  
  
He jumped out of the shadows and ran towards them, removing his claw from hiding, he moved  
as fast as the light it's self...  
  
Straight towards the one who pinned her down...  
  
He jumped and slashed his claw deep within his neck...  
  
And in that split second, he could feel the flesh and muscles being torn...  
  
and within seconds, he was back into the shadows...  
  
He felt strong again, his lust was growing even more but he now knew how to handle it...  
to smyt the wicked from the earth.  
  
He licked the blood from the claw...The taste was almost erotic to him... He laughed and knew it was time to seek his revenge.  
The one man left standing drew a knife from his coat, the woman managed to get away, and for that one moment, the thirst filled creature was calm, he turned his head and saw the other man slowly backing out of the alley, he couldn't let this man get away...He walked out of the shadows towards the knife wielding man. He smiled as he knew the taste for more blood was yet to come...The knifeman tried to thrust and the blood crazed creature, but he dissapeard. He felt something cold on his neck, he looked down, he could see a metal claw and knew it was too late. His stomach turned as he flet the cold hard claw piece through his skin. This pain was so great, he just collapsed...  
  
Once again the dark creature licked his claw and ran back into the blackness of the night...  
The woman would always be thankful for the shadowed man known as Vincent....  
  
Authors Notes: - Well first of all, all feed back welcome, second of all I know I'm sick so please no more e-mails about that, I hope you enjoyed it and if I get any positive feedback the second one will be up here in two days, then the third and fourth till I have the series done!  
-------------------------  
Chocobo_ghost  
-------------------------  
Chocobo_ghost@hotmail.com 


End file.
